Unrequited Love
by sexy blue eyed devils
Summary: she would never see him as anything more than a friend, or would she? would it be worth the price they would have to pay? extreme AU, you know how i feel about summaries..more inside.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: ok folks, this story is extreme AU. dante, vergil and lady have grown up together. They are in their mid twenties. Vergil calls lady by her given name, dante calls her by lady. There mother is still alive. There will be some ooc.. Just a heads up.. And there is a love triangle.. Oh, and lots of flash backs.. Enjoy, please let me know what you think~ sbed._

_Past…_

A little boy sat under the big oak tree in his front yard. It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, birds were chirping and there was a calm breeze. The best part was that his twin was stuck in the house for breaking one of his mothers favorite flower vases. Now he could read his book in peace. Or so he thought.

A little girl with long black hair and mitch-matched eyes spotted him from across the street. She walked up to him, holding a rag doll in one hand. "Hi."

The boy lifted his eyes and peered at her through snow white hands. "Hi." He returned his gaze back to the book.

"Whatcha reading'?" She asked, sitting down in front of him. Her jeans were split at the knee revealing a hello kitty band aid.

"A book on gladiators." He said without looking up.

She wrinkled her nose. "Sounds boring. Do you like to climb trees?"

He looked up at her, then at her band aid. "Is that how you got hurt?"

She lifted her knee slightly. "This? Nah, I did that falling off my bike. My name is Mary, what's yours?"

"Vergil." She gave him a toothy grin. Her noticed she was missing her two front teeth. "Do you want to climb this tree?" He smiled slightly.

She got to her feet quickly and held her hand out to help him up. "Ok."

Vergil took Mary's hand and they climbed up the large oak together.

A very jealous little boy watched on from the living room window, as the little girl played with _his_ brother.

"What's wrong Dante? You've been standing at that window for a long time." His mother said as she approached him.

Dante turned to look at his mother. "Why is Vergil playing with that girl?"

Eva looked out the window. "Oh, Vergil made a friend." She smiled.

The little boy frowned. "He doesn't need her. He has me." He mumbled.

The beautiful blond ran her fingers through her sons hair. "Dante, Vergil is allowed to have at least one friend. You know he doesn't have many. Besides, you have lots of friends to play with."

Dante looked back out at the two children sitting in the tree. "Yeah, I guess so." He narrowed icy blue eyes at the little giggling girl. _She better not try to take him from me. He's __my__ brother._

_Present…_

They twin devil hunters stood nearly back to back fighting off a swarm of demons. Their movement so in tuned with each other that they seemed to know what the other was doing before the movement was made.

"Man, where the hell are all these nasty little fuckers coming from?" Dante shouted before opening fire on three of them.

"I believe you answered your own question brother." Vergil retorted before impaling one of the screeching pests.

"Smart ass." Dante mumbled. It seemed like they had been going at this for hours. Evidently they stumbled across some sort of hive. The damn things were swarming like bees. This wasn't even their mission. They were suppose to meet Lady in the next town when Dante's wonderful sense of direction brought them through here. _Some short cut._

Sensing Dante's self ridicule, Vergil chimed in. "Remind me to never listen to your directions again."

Dante gritted his teeth. "You're not helping bro."

Just as suddenly as the demons came, they were gone.

"Hey where you going? This party was just getting good." The red devil hunter yelled. "Hmm, guess we scared them off." He shrugged.

Vergil stood very still casting out his senses, looking around slowly. "No. Something else did."

Dante drew quiet and listened with his enhanced hearing. "Verge, you hear that?"

The sound resonated lowly gaining into a shrill pitch as it grew louder. They covered their ears. Blood slowly seeping through their fingers. Their eyes squeezed shut involuntarily from the sheer pain ringing in their heads. Vergil opened his eyes a split second too late. "Dante!" He screamed. A blinding light encompassed the younger devil and he was forced to close his eyes again.

The ringing still persisting in his abused ears, even after it had subsided. Vergil stumbles regaining his sight. "Dante!" He yelled repeatedly, though he couldn't hear his own cries. They red devil was gone as was the bright light that consumed him. His twin looked around frantically for any sigh or clue to where he went...nothing.

When Lady found Vergil an hour later he was pacing like a caged animal. She had seen the bright light as she was driving into town. It wasn't far from where she was, so she decided to investigate.

Vergil was trying his best to focus. If only he could think past this damn ringing in his head. The blue devil was racking his brain in hopes of having read or heard something about what had just occurred. But he couldn't concentrate. He didn't notice Lady approaching him.

When he didn't respond to her calling his name, she ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder. In a flash Yamato was at her throat. Realization took over and he lowered his sword.

"Vergil what happened?" She saw frustration and sadness when she looked at him, which scared the hell out of her. "Where's Dante?"

"I don't know Mary. He's gone." Vergil shouted back at her, not aware he was speaking so loudly.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Panic started to clench around Lady's heart. She had been with Dante since they were fourteen. He was always Vergil's bratty little brother trying everything he could to break up their friendship, until he actually started showing interest in her.

Vergil didn't respond. He couldn't. How was he going to explain to his best friend that her lover had just disappeared when he couldn't understand it himself.

"Vergil where is he?" She pushed him hard in the chest. "Answer me dammit!" Tears welled up in Lady's eyes.

"He disappeared. There was this loud ringing and a flash of light and he was gone. I don't know where he is." What the hell was he going to tell hip mother?

"Well go find him! Don't just stand there, go find him!" Lady yelled at him.

Vergil suddenly paled and stumbled backwards, all the life drained from his face. The constant feeling of being connected to his other half, hearing his thoughts, his feelings, were suddenly ripped from him. _Emptiness. _He was finding it difficult to breath. The yin to his yang since before birth had simply vanished. A devastatingly mournful cry exploded from his chest as he dropped to his knees.

Lady crouched down next to him. "What is it?" She said with concern. She couldn't lose them both in one day.

Vergil let a sobbing gasp escape his lips. "I-I cant feel him Mary. I cant sense him at all." Vergil panted.

She pulled Vergil up, trying her best to be strong, but inside she was dying. "Let's get out of here, before whatever it is comes back. We'll figure this out when we get back to the shop."


	2. Chapter 2

The rain fell down in sheets over the city. Lightening flashed and thunder rumbled in the far off distance. Vergil stood at the window watching the rain coming down. It matched his mood; cold and numb. He closed his eyes going back over every detail of their attack. Nothing stood out. It had happened too quickly. A lone tear leaked from his eye. He wiped it away quickly. Opening them he turned to the huddled figure in the corner of the couch, trying to stifle her own tears. It had been two weeks maybe longer, he wasn't keeping track. Too damn long in his opinion.

Telling his mother that Dante was missing had to have been the hardest thing he's ever had to do. She took it well. Telling him he shouldn't blame himself. It was evident to her that he was. Eva shed a few tears but kept a stiff upper lip for the most part. Which he was sure it was for his benefit. Dante was her baby and was even more of a mama's boy than he was. More than likely she wept after he left. He made it clear to her that he would do everything in his power to get his twin back.

Then why was he still here sulking instead of finding his brother. The answer was curled up on the couch. He didn't want to leave Mary alone, not like this. He sat down next to her as he had done since they lost Dante, to offer his comfort. She leaned on his broad shoulder and cried as he held her. They never spoke. What was there to say? Eventually, she would fall asleep and he would carry her up to her and Dante's room. Making sure she was tucked in, he then retired to his own room for a night of restless sleep.

Around 2am he heard his door open and shut. Small feet padded across the floor to his bed. Opening his eyes a fraction, he saw Mary climb in under the covers. He moved over to give her room. They laid there facing each other. They had done this many times as children. Late at night she would sneak out of her house and throw pebbles at his window until he woke up. Then he would sneak her upstairs where they would sit in his bed and talk all night. They never got caught, she always left before morning. One of the things that they bonded over was their insomnia. When she was nine she asked him if he could see in the dark. He thought it was an odd question until she explained that being alone in the dark sacred her. Mary knew Dante and Vergil's little secret their mother tried so desperately to hid. He swore her to secrecy and she promised to never tell another living soul.

"_Vergil and Mary sitting in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g_." _Taunted the little boy below them._

"_No we're not! Shut up Dante!" Mary yelled down at him._

_Dante in turn made kissie faces at them. _

"_Just ignore him, he'll go away." Vergil said calmly, but loud enough fro Dante to hear._

_The white haired boy under the tree squinted his eyes and picked up a rock. He heaved it with all his might at his twin, hitting him in the side of the head. There was a sickening crack and Vergil fell from the tree._

"_Vergil!" The little girl screamed as she scrambled out of the tree. He laid on the ground, blood trickling from where the projectile hit him._

"_Dante what did you do?" She tried to shake the boy awake. _

"_He'll be ok." Dante said nonchalantly, although there was worry in his eyes. He kept looking at the house waiting for his mother to appear. _

"_Miss Eva!" Mary cried. "Miss Eva!" _

"_Don't tell my mom." Dante grabbed her arm when she stood up. "He'll be ok. Watch." _

_They watched the prone boy for what seemed like hours, before he suddenly took a deep breathe and moaned. Mary looked on as his wound stitched itself back together and disappeared. "Cool." She whispered in awe._

_Mary eventually had to go get Eva to stop the boys from fighting once Vergil was fully awake. _

She looked at him now and it was like they were kids again.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked softly.

"No. You?" He lied and shook his head. "We haven't done this in a while." She gave him a small smile.

"Not since we were eleven." Vergil said quietly.

"What are we going to do?" She said as her eyes began to well up again. She hated all this damn crying she was doing. She hated the feeling of helplessness.

"Tomorrow I'm going to research in my father's library. There has to be something that will tell us what it is that took Dante. You are more than welcome to come."

"I want to stay here. Just in case." Lady didn't want Dante coming back to an empty home, if he came back at all.

He nodded his agreement and closed his eyes.

"Vergil." Mary whispered. He opened his eyes again. "What if we never find him?"

"We will." He held her small hand in his. "Failure is not an option." He spoke with such conviction that it put her troubled mind at ease, if only temporarily. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Vergil followed soon there after.

Lady woke before the beautiful man lying next to her. His hair covering his eyes as he breathed deeply. For a moment she thought the last couple of weeks had been a dream and that her red devil was lying next to her. She smiled to herself and watched him sleep. As she scanned his features though she slowly realized that this was not her lover. Vergil was much leaner than Dante. She reached over and swept his bangs out of his face, back into its normal style and sighed. _It should have been him, not Dante. _She shook her head and quickly pushed the thought out of her head. Vergil was her best friend. She didn't want either of them gone.

Pulling herself out of the bed, she went downstairs and put on some coffee. _Why would I think something like that?_ She chalked it up to her missing Dante and left it at that. A few seconds later she heard the shower running.

Mary made Vergil a cup of tea and took it to his room. She set the steaming cup on his dresser and shut the door. She was about to pass by the bathroom when she noticed the door was ajar. She should have closed it but her curiosity had gotten the better of her. Peeking through the crack she watched his reflection in the mirror. Mary had seen Vergil without his shirt on before, but never naked. He was gorgeous. His wet hair hung down in his face again as he dried himself off. The lines and contours of his body were exquisite. Though he wasn't as bulky and muscular as his younger brother, he was tone and defined. It suited him she thought. Her eyes roamed lower. She quickly covered her mouth to hide the gasp that wanted to escape. The Sparda boys were very well endowed. He toweled off his hair and flipped it back. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he opened the door to find her standing there.

"Good morning. Did you need to get in here?" He said pleasantly.

"Yes…no. I brought you some tea. Its on your dresser." She said quickly. Flushing like mad she scurried down the stairs. _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! I just saw my best friend naked! I saw my boyfriends brother naked! _She banged around the kitchen looking for something to put an egg in. _A pan! _That's it. _Ok, you need to relax. He doesn't know, you saw him. Calm down!_

Vergil stood in the kitchen doorway, fully dressed, watching her tear through the cabinets. "Mary, is everything alright?"

She whipped around quickly. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She said blushing again.

He came over and took the frying pan from her and proceeded to cook her breakfast. He sat at the table calmly drinking his tea. "I'll be gone for a few days. Call if you need anything." Once his cup was empty, he washed it and put it away. "Are you sure you will be alright?"

Getting over herself, Mary stood and gave him a hug. "I'll be fine. Keep me posted." He nodded and headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

His mother greeted him as she always did. She hugged him a little longer than usual, no doubt because she was afraid of losing him as well. She told him he was too thin and asked when was the last time he ate. If it were Dante she would have told him he looked hungry and asked if he wanted anything to eat. Such was their routine when they came home.

"Honestly Vergil, when was the last time you ate honey?" Eva said looking him over at arms length.

"Mother, I am fine. And, before you ask, I'm not hungry." He said as he took off his coat.

"Alright, alright. Cant blame a mother for being concerned about her son." She turned and walked towards the study. Vergil followed her. His father's study was a vast wealth of demonic and worldly knowledge. He was going to be here a while.

"I set aside a few book that I thought might be helpful. These here are all in demonic script. The ones on this wall you can skip, they are all human history. The books on those walls there may also be of interest." His mother patted him on the shoulder. "You have your work cut out for you."

He looked all along the walls. Books lined them all the way to the ceiling. "I certainly do." He use to sneak in here when he was younger. Eva had caught him on more than one occasion because he had fallen asleep reading one of the many leather bound books. This was going to take longer than he thought. _Good thing I like to read._

Eva brought him a cup of tea five hours into his search. Vergil sat at his fathers desk with several open books. He had gone through fifteen so far and piled them on one side. He read diligently and quickly. He was so absorbed he didn't hear his mother come in.

She set the cup down on the desk and folded her hands in front of her. "Any luck?" She remained ever hopeful. She was counting on him to find his brother, this he knew.

He looked up and rubbed his eyes. "Nothing of any use to me as of yet." Blinking a couple of times he focused on his tea. Eva came around the desk to go through one of the draws. She smiled when she pulled out a little black cloth. She unfolded it and handed it to her eldest son. "Try these. They may help." He took the cloth and saw a pair of reading glasses. Vergil looked up at his mother. "He didn't use the monocle all the time, especially when he was doing a heavy amount of research." Eva smiled softly.

Vergil put them on and started reading again. "Hm." Was the only sound he made.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour." He opened his mouth to speak. "And I expect you to eat. Don't give me that 'I'm not hungry' mess young man."

Vergil closed his mouth and offered her a small smile. "Yes ma'am."

It was around ten in the evening when Eva passed by the study. The light shone from under the door. She sighed, _He's going to go blind. _As soon as dinner was over, Vergil went right back to the books. She cracked open the door. He had two stacks of books formed next to the desk. Finishing the book before him, he set it on the growing stack on the floor and proceeded to the next one.

"Vergil, why don't you take a break for a little while." She said as she came into the room.

Frustration played across his handsome face. "Mother, I've already wasted enough time. I don't think Dante can afford me taking a little break." He snapped. Vergil sighed deeply. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright honey. We are all worried about Dante. You won't do him any good if you run yourself ragged. A short break is all I ask." She waited for him to follow her out of the study and into the living room.

Vergil stood by the window looking out into the darkness. _Another day wasted._ His mother sat down on the sofa and patted the seat next to her. He sat down but was not relaxed. She patted her lap.

He gave her a withered look. "Mother."

"Humor me Vergil." She patted her lap again.

He heaved an exasperated sigh and rested his head down on her lap. She began running her fingers through his hair. It was calming. "Sometimes I think you wish you had daughters." He said softly.

She giggled. "I wouldn't have traded you boys for anything in the world. Even if you wouldn't let me braid your hair." He gave her a look that said 'you wouldn't' and she burst out laughing. He smiled. It had been a while since he had heard his mother laugh.

He relaxed further and closed his eyes. He remembered when he and Dante were little they would fall asleep in their mothers lap just like this. He frowned.

Eva noticed. She had been studying his face as he laid in her lap. They looked so much like their father. Vergil reminded her of Sparda more so by the way he carried himself. Dante was too wild, but very thoughtful like his father. She began humming a soft tune continuing to comb her fingers through her sons hair.

"I miss him." She heard him say quietly. Eva knew he was talking about his brother. His frown deepened.

"I know you do. So do I." For Vergil to admit that was a big deal. He had always been closed off emotionally. Ever since Sparda left. She guessed it was just easier for him that way. Which is how she supposed Mary ended up with Dante. Eva always thought it would have been her and Vergil that wound up together. They spent so much time together when they were younger. That was, until they were teenagers. Right around the time his younger brother started showing interest in the girl. Vergil backed off completely. Claiming he had to study for this or that. _You knew what was happening between them baby, why did you say anything? _

Eva sighed, looking down at her eldest child, who had fallen asleep on her lap. She smiled to herself sadly. She missed this.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok peeps, I appreciate you all reading my story. You have no idea how much it means to me. And to my regular readers and reviewers, thank you from the bottom of my heart. But guys, how am I suppose to know how to improve my story if you wont leave feedback? Anything, a freakin smilie face, frownie face, whatever. Do you like it, hate it, what? Come on, throw me a bone...well, if you hate it don't hate it too bad. Again, thank you all so much for following this or any of my stories. I just wanna hear back from my readers. ^_^Take care ~sbed

Vergil spent three more days going through his fathers library. He had read a majority of the literature there until he couldn't see straight anymore. He figured now would be a good time to check on Mary and give his eyes a rest. More so, at his mothers insistence.

Mary ran down the stairs when she heard the door open. She stopped midway when she saw him walk through the door. The expression on her face was unreadable.

"My apologies. It's only me." Vergil said and shut the door. By the time he had turned around, she had closed the distance between them, throwing her arms around him. He stood there in shock for a few moments before returning the embrace. Vergil closed his eyes and held her close, savoring the feeling of her pressed against him.

She pulled away. "I was lonely, sorry." Mary was overjoyed to see Vergil when he came in. However, she kept her emotions in check. She had been thinking about him a lot, when she wasn't worried about Dante. As one crossed her mind, so would the other. She found herself comparing the two. Their differences were what she loved about them.

"Did you find anything?" She asked hopefully.

He drew his brows together and sighed. "No. I have learned more about the demon world than I care to know and not one mention of what took Dante. It is becoming tiresome and most aggravating." He shrugged off his coat. "I will go back in a couple of days and try again."

She leaned up and kissed him full on the mouth. _What the hell did I walk into? _It was a quick kiss. If he was in shock before, he was completely flabbergasted now. Mary had kissed him on the cheek occasionally when they were growing up, but nothing close to this. He honestly didn't know what to think.

Mary of course, thought nothing of it, except that his lips were soft. She rattled on ideas of ways they could help find his brother. Informants they could talk to and such. And he heard absolutely none of it. He knew he was blushing, he could feel the heat on his cheeks. He licked his lips slowly, still trying to register what had happened. Vergil watched as she talked and gestured with her hands. _It couldn't have meant anything. She's just thankful she's not alone anymore._

They talked for a while after he regained his senses. Mary left to go speak to a guy who knew a guy. Said sitting idly by doing nothing was driving her mad he could relate.

Mary walked back in several hour later and slammed the door. "That was the biggest waste of time ever!"

Vergil looked up at her from his position on the couch. Sitting idly by was for the birds. He was restless and decided to clean all of Dante's devil arms. He had them spread out everywhere.

Lady put her hands on her hips. "Well you've been busy."

He continued to busy himself. "I was bored. This was the only source of entertainment I could find."

Later that evening he found himself back on the couch attempting to read. He growled when his eyes refused to cooperate. Mary plopped down next to him.

"Didn't you get enough of that already?" Pointing to his book. He rubbed his eyes slowly, then looked at her. "Why don't you watch a movie with me?"

"Because you have horrible taste in movies." He said dryly.

"No I don't, besides you don't have anything else to do." She pressed on.

"Fine." He sighed. She smiled triumphantly.

About half way into the film he gave the 'chick flick' a wilted glare. "What are we watching anyway?" Mary absently handed him the DVD case. "_The Notebook?_ Seriously Mary?"

"Oh hush. It's a good movie. Its very touching."

He looked at her blandly. "I did not sign up to watch this dribble."

"It's half way over, you might as well watch the rest of it." She shrugged. "Dante would have watched it just to catch a glimpse of a breast or a butt cheek." Mary teased.

"Hmph. He would, since he considers it soft porn with a plot and it wouldn't get him chastised for watching it in public." Vergil droned. Dante was notorious for scattering his pornography around Vergil's room, just because it irritated him to no end. Once he left a open magazine on his desk accompanied with a bottle of lotion and a note that read, 'enjoy'. It just so happened that his mother walked into his room right after he discovered the obscene photos and had to quickly and discreetly dispose of it. Oh, and lets not forget the incident that almost got Dante slaughtered, when he came home and found pictures taped over most of the walls in his room. Vergil narrowed his eyes at the memory.

Mary grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and scooted closer to the white haired devil next to her. Which wouldn't have been out of the ordinary had she not been acting peculiar earlier. He gave her a side glance. She was fixated on the film that was boring him to tears.

At some point he had nodded off. He felt something ghost over his face, but kept his eyes shut.

Mary studied him as he slept. Vergil had become an obsession as of late. Ever since she spied on him in the bathroom. The kiss she planted on him earlier had been impulsive. She quickly covered it up by pretending that it never happened. It's funny how she never really noticed how beautiful he was, even though he and Dante were identical. He had always been her best friend, she never saw him as anything more. Although, Vergil had been her first kiss when she was ten.

"_Kiss me."_

"_Why?"_

_Mary shrugged. "I don't know. I saw the teenagers at the mall doing it. I wanted to know what the big deal was."_

_Vergil leaned over and kissed her cheek._

"_Not there dummy. Here." The little girl pointed to her mouth._

_The spiky haired boy screwed his face up._

"_What? Are you chicken?" Mary teased._

"_No! I'm not chicken." He scowled. Vergil looked around to make sure no one was watching. Once the coast was clear, he turned to Mary. "Ok, lets get this over with." He puckered up and kissed her quickly on the lips. They both pulled away wiping their mouths on the back of their hands. _

"_Ew!" They said at the same time._

Mary smiled at the recollection. They were both so grossed out and swore they would never do that again. She reached up and turned his face gently towards her. Brushing her fingers across his lips she could feel his warm breath as he exhaled. Mary leaned forward and kissed him softly. She pulled back and he opened his eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Mary-" She silenced him with another kiss. This time letting it linger. He didn't push her away like she thought he would. No, he kissed her back. Running her tongue lightly across his lip, he parted them to let her tongue dance on his. Vergil tasted of winter; chilly and minty. It was an exploratory kiss. She wanted to see how far he would let her take this. He cupped her face in his hands, bringing her closer to deepen their embrace. Their tongues intertwined as she ran her hands over his chest.

He broke the kiss reluctantly, this wasn't right. "I'm not him."

"I know." She rasped, bring her arm around his neck pulling him back to her. "Just kiss me…please."

He obliged. Their kiss became needy and hungry. Mary crawled over top of him, sitting in his lap. Vergil inhaled deeply as she started to unbutton his shirt. "Mary, we cant do this." he said against her lips. She took his hand and ran it up under her shirt to cup her breast. Arching into his hand, she ground her hips against his. Vergil moaned softly at the sensation that began spreading like wildfire throughout his body. He slowly undid the buttons on her shirt, which was absolutely maddening for them both. She needed him to touch her again.

Mary knew he was battling himself. She could see the turmoil rolling in his eyes.

Vergil was extremely loyal and this went against everything he stood for. At the same time he wanted her more than the air he breathed. So many years he had wanted to touch her like this, and yet, he still held back. This couldn't possibly be happening.

Her hands roamed over his chest, down his taunt abs. They contracted under her fingertips. He moaned a little louder when she rolled her hips again. Mary popped the button on his jeans and unzipped his pants. She had to touch him, hold him in her hand. Vergil stilled her hands. He was so conflicted.

"Vergil, do you want me?" The raven haired seductress whispered. He loosened his grip, she slipped one hand free. She brought it up and ran it through his hair, the other hand resting at his waist band.

His mouth suddenly went as dry as the Sahara. "Yes." It was barely above a whisper.

Her lips hovered over his. "Let me have you."

He lost all will power as those words sank into his head and shot straight to his groin. He closed the distance between their lips and kissed her veraciously. Her hand slipped inside his pants and released his throbbing erection. He gasped loudly and shuddered as she pumped him in her small hand.

"You've never touched yourself, have you?" She asked, spreading the pre-cum around the head with her thumb.

"No." He panted. He could feel pressure building in his stomach.

"Do you like it?" She always asked so many damn questions. Especially when he couldn't think.

"Yes." He moaned.

"Feels good, huh?" A wicked little smile playing across her lips. If he only knew how fucking sexy he was.

"Yes." Mary pumped her hand around his shaft faster. She was absolutely fascinated with his reaction.

"Do you want to come for me Vergil?" She loved the expressions on his face. She had never seen so much emotion on him before.

"No." He hissed.

Mary giggled. "Why not? Cause then it would be over?"

"Yes."

She leaned forward nipping along his neck, eliciting another moan. "This is only the beginning." She released him to his chagrin and relieve. Mary stood and removed her bottoms, leaving her shirt and bra. She straddled him again. Vergil ran his hands up her thighs, she lowered herself on to him.

_Dear God, this really is happening. _She raised back up and came back down, engulfing him in her wet heat. He gasped at the feel of her wrapped around him. All rational thought left him as she rode him slowly. He had never felt pure ecstasy before, until now.

Vergil touched Mary everywhere. It was as if he suddenly had a thousand hands carefully caressing her skin, like he was trying to memorize how she felt. He lavished her neck with kisses and tender bites. Grabbing her hips, he held her in place. He took pleasure in the sensation of her tightening around him. She could feel him throbbing inside of her. He kissed her deeply and laid her down on the couch. He thrust into her with long, even stokes. Wrapping her legs around him she pulled him in deeper. "Harder Vergil." He lifted up over her and plunged in harder. Mary cried out loudly and arched her back. Vergil wasn't prepared for that and it startled him. She noticed his concern and reached up to his face. "Don't stop, it didn't hurt. I want you to do it again." He submitted to her demands. He loved the sounds of her wanton cries, especially when it was accompanied by his name. It fueled the fire burning within him. She screamed out his name once more before clamping down on him. He faltered as she tightened around him causing him to lose control. The emotions that played across his face as he lost his innocence to her went from awe to desire to bliss. He was breathtakingly beautiful as he came . He panted out her name and moaned softly. Mary pulled him down to her and kissed his panting lips gently.

He had to have her again. He wanted more and was almost instantly aroused. He couldn't let her go with just a taste. Vergil pulled up his pants and hoisted her up so that her legs wrapped around him. Mary kissed him fervently as he carried her up the stairs to his room.

Although Vergil hadn't so much as touched himself before tonight, he certainly handled himself like a sex God after getting over his initial shyness. He was an attentive lover. Exploring every inch of her skin. Finding the spots and positions that made her scream the most. They had made love so many different ways, she had lost count.

The current position they were in led from her asking for a glass of water. Mary had been laying on her stomach in the middle of his bed, legs slightly spread. Vergil took a sip and set the glass on the night stand. Kneeling between her legs, he brushed his fingers up along the outside of her legs. Goosebumps appeared on her flesh. Bending down, he kissed the dimples on her lower back, then ran his ice cold tongue up her spine provocatively, where he then latched onto her neck. Mary squealed at the cold sensation and the warmth that settled between her thighs.

Vergil needed no more encouragement as she pushed herself back into him. He slid inside her warmth and she moaned his name. Leaning back into a kneeling position, he brought her up with him. Hooking one arm around the back of Vergil's neck, she leaned back against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

Mary had never been much of a voyeur until she caught sight of them in the mirror. She couldn't take her eyes off their image as he fucked her slowly from behind. Vergil kissed the side of her neck, her shoulder. Letting one hand slide up to her breast, he squeezed it teasingly causing her to arch into his touch. Her pants and moans quickened as he brought his other hand down between her legs. Her throat was so dry from calling his name. She never did get that glass of water.

She continued to watch their reflection mimic their love making. He gently nibbled the side of her neck and she gasped. He looked up and their eyes locked in the mirror. She came then and there. His gaze was so intense as she shuddered around him, hanging on to him for dear life. Mary could have sworn she saw a devious little smile play across his lips, like he knew she was watching all the while. He licked up the column of her neck and bit down on her ear, sending another wave of pleasure rolling through her. She cried out his name for what must have been the hundredth time that night, sending him crashing over the edge.

Vergil laid her down on the satin sheets, completely spent and handed her the glass. Returning it to the night stand when she was finished. He pulled the discarded sheets over them and curled protectively around her. Mary was out within minutes. As tired as he was, he watched her sleep, relishing the moment. For he knew after tonight, this could never happen again.


	5. Chapter 5

Mary awoke in the mid afternoon to an empty bed. Wrapping a sheet around herself she wandered downstairs looking for the blue devil. She found a note on the desk saying that he had gone back to his mother's house to continue his research and to call if she needed anything. He would call her later that evening to check on her.

"Fair enough." she went upstairs to wash up, a little disappointed to wake up alone. Mary collected her belongings from his room and went to hers for a fresh change of clothes. A wide smile spread across her face when she walked in. On her dresser was a single red rose.

Vergil was already at his mother's home when she came down the stairs. He had made her breakfast and a fresh cup of tea. She smiled to herself and sat at her breakfast nook eating the meal her son prepared. When she was finished she went to the study, but found it empty. Several open books lay on the desk with a small pile started on the floor. Eva went to the living room where she found him staring out the window in deep concentration…or reflection. She studied him for a moment. Vergil stood with his hands clasped behind his back. A scowl creased his brow, a frown graced his full lips.

"Good morning Vergil." His mother said with a pleasant smile. "Thank you for breakfast."

"Good morning Mother. You are welcome." He gave her a tight smile and turned back to the window.

Eva sat on the sofa, teacup in hand. "Alright, out with it. What are you brooding about?" She said with a sigh.

Vergil turned back to her. "I am not brooding. I'm thinking."

She set her cup down. "Mmm-hmm, you are brooding. Just like your father use too." He was so much like Sparda it was frightening. Vergil didn't respond. "You look like you have done something you are not proud of."

"What gave you that idea?" He said trying to hide his surprise.

"Call it mother's intuition." She sipped her tea before setting the cup back on the table. "Plus, I've had a lot of practice with your brother."

"Mother, it is not something I wish to discuss." Eva wasn't going to let this go. She knew he would cave. She could see the weight of it on his shoulders. She didn't have to wait very long.

Vergil heaved a deep sigh and his shoulders dropped. "I slept with Mary."

Well she certainly wasn't expecting that to come flying out of his mouth. Eva cleared her throat. "She use to sneak over here all the time, I don't see what the big deal is."

He turned to her. "You knew about that?"

Eva nodded. "Kalina Ann did too. We figured as long as you two weren't causing trouble, then there was no harm in it."

"This is slightly bigger than that Mother." Vergil's eyes were troubled. "I have betrayed him."

Eva looked at Vergil and could see the guilt was eating him up inside. "I often wondered why you took the back seat and let Dante move in on her."

"What was I to do? I could sense his feelings of fondness towards her. It was better to let them get closer. I knew the animosity he felt towards Mary would have only grown had I tried to pursue a relationship with her. It was nice to see them get along for once." He turned back towards the window. "This way I could still have my brother and her friendship."

"But what about your happiness Vergil?" Eva said softly. It pained her to think that this was the only way he thought he could keep them both in his life.

"What about it Mother? You always told us we cant have our cake and eat it too. Something had to be sacrificed." He gazed out at nothing. Speaking these words, he thought would have made him feel better. It did not.

Eva came to stand next to him. "The only person you have been betraying has been yourself by denying something that was meant to be."

Vergil continued to stare out the window. "It doesn't change the fact that what I did was wrong."

His mother reached up to brush a lock of hair back into place. "Is that all that's bothering you?"

Vergil sighed. "I cant stop thinking about her and it is frustrating me. Its not where my priorities lie at the moment. I need to focus on finding a way to get Dante back."

"Have you talked to her about it?" He shook his head. "Vergil, you will have to address this at some point."

Vergil turned away from her and paced the room. "And what will I say? That I regret being with you even though I've been in love with you since we were children? Please forget it ever happened and continue having a happy life with Dante. I cannot do that. Not now knowing what it is I have been without. What I can never have."

He turned back to look at his mother. There was so much sadness in his eyes. She started to say something, he cut her off. "I cannot discuss this anymore. I have to focus on Dante."

And just as quickly as he opened up, he closed himself off again.


	6. Chapter 6

Mary sat curled up in the window in Vergil's room, looking down to the street below. It had been a week since the last time she saw him. He came back to collect a few things, said he found a way to get to Dante. She told him they needed to talk. Vergil said he didn't have time for that, he needed to concentrate on Dante, but they would talk after he returned with his brother. He asked her to get the emergency kit ready, incase Dante was injured.

He had his hand on the doorknob, ready to leave, when he turned to look at her. His face set hard with determination, softened when their eyes met. Mary stood across the room, she grasped one arm with her hand trying to steady herself from running to him. Vergil strode over to her, cupping her face in his hands, he tilted her head up and kissed her thoroughly. She brought her arms around his neck bringing him closer. It was the type of kiss lovers share right before soldiers go to war. A good-bye kiss. Sad and sweet filled with love and pain. Vergil's brow creased with emotions he would never express to her. A single tear rolled down her cheek, knowing the feelings in her heart would never be the same. He broke the kiss and turned to go. Mary grabbed his hand. She wanted to ask, _how long?_

Vergil beat her to it. "I'll return with Dante, or not at all." He said over his shoulder.

She wiped the tear from her cheek and sighed. She hated waiting. It was a waste of time, waiting. But who was she waiting for? Was she waiting for the lover that had been stolen from her? Or the childhood friend she had new found feelings for?

Eva also hated waiting. Her reasons were simple. She wanted her sons to come home. Both of them. She knew the one would not come back without the other. If that was the case, then she had lost them…both of them. She called Mary twice to check on her and to see if she had any news.

Four more days had passed and no sign of them. Mary had closed up shop, not like they were open for business anyway, and was heading up the stairs when the doors burst open. Vergil had Dante cradled in his arms, wrapped in his coat.

"Vergil!" Mary ran down the stairs.

"Mary I need that kit and several towels." His voice was calm but hurried. He headed upstairs to Dante's room. "And call my mother. Tell her to bring the book sitting on the desk."

Mary ran around gathering what Vergil had requested. "Is he alright?"

Dante was a mess of bloodied wounds and dark bruises. From what he could tell, there were no broken bones. "He will be."

Vergil began to undress his twin, revealing even more trauma. Mary gasped. "When my mother gets here, keep her down stairs until I tell you otherwise. Bring me the book immediately." Vergil's hands moved quickly to stanch the bleeding. Once he was satisfied with his work, he began cleaning his younger, now frail twin.

Mary stopped his hands. He wore no expression on his face, but she knew he was torn up inside. "Let me finish him, you go get a shower." He didn't move or relinquish the cloth he was using. "Vergil, its ok. I got it."

She touched his shoulder. Vergil slowly gazed up at her, with all the seriousness of a trained killer. "I killed them all. Every one of them."

"If you hadn't, I would have been pissed." She took the rag from his hand. Mary didn't ask how many 'they' were. She knew that Vergil would make them all pay for the atrocities that were committed against his twin. The fact that there were no survivors was good enough for her. "Now go clean up. Your mother will be here soon. The last thing she needs to see is you covered in blood."

Lady went downstairs to wait for Eva when Vergil emerged from the shower.

Eva came running through the door clutching the book Vergil requested. "Where is he?"

"He's upstairs with Vergil." Mary said. She stepped between her and the stairs. "Vergil wants you to stay down here."

Eva balked. "I am his mother. I have a right to see my son Mary."

"I know, but I don't think Vergil wants you to see him in this condition. May I?" She said pointing to the book. Eva handed it over. "I'll be right back." Mary dashed up the steps. She entered the room to see Vergil sitting on the bed next to Dante. His hands hovering over on of the larger wounds Dante had received. There was a blue energy emitting from them. Vergil quietly chanted in demonic tongue. No doubt something he had learned from one of the many tomes he read recently.

She set the book down next to him and went back to Eva. Mary brought the nervous woman a cup of tea and sat down beside her on the ratty couch. They sat in silent company. The office was quiet except for the squeaky fan rotating above them. Twenty minutes rolled by, Eva couldn't take it any more. She started to pace the office. As she neared the stairs she heard sobs drifting down the hall. She looked at Lady and they both started up the stairs.

Eva opened the door. A deep azure aura enveloped the unconscious twin. Vergil sat with his fingertips set in a precise manner on either side of Dante's temples. It looked like the demonic version of a Vulcan mind meld. His eyes glazed over and unfocused as he sat weeping. Eva came closer to look at the open pages next to him. Vergil had found a spell that removed painful memories from one by transferring them to another.

"Vergil stop!" His mother grabbed his hands, breaking the connection. His vision clearing, he continued sobbing uncontrollably. Eva pulled him into her arms. She rocked him back and forth, petting his hair. "You didn't have to do that. He wouldn't have wanted you to." She scolded softly.

Once his sobs had subsided, he whispered his response. "He has suffered enough." Wiping his eyes, he took a shaky breathe and stood. Dante was sleeping peacefully, exactly the results he was hoping for.

With his mother and Mary doting on his twin, Vergil retired to his room. He was completely exhausted and had not rested since the night he left Devil May Cry. His back popped loudly as he laid down in his bed. He winched as sore muscles protested while he tried to relax. Dante was home safe. His mother and Mary were happy again. Everything was right in the world, now he could rest. Vergil closed his eyes and sighed deeply. There was a small tap at the door. "Come in."

Mary poked her head around the door. The room was dark, moonlight streaming in from the window illuminated the figure on the bed. She sat on the edge of his bed. "Are you ok? I've never seen you do anything like that before."

Opening his eyes, he turned his head towards her. "I'm fine. You should be with Dante." His voice was flat and emotionless.

"Your mother is with him now. I wanted to give them some time." She said softly. "We never had a chance to talk."

"What is there to talk about Mary? You have Dante back. I went after him just as you asked." Vergil said quietly. Trying his best to keep the pain and hurt her mere presence brought to him, out of his voice .

"Vergil, we need to talk about what happed between us."

"What happened was, you were lonely and missed my brother. You took solace in being with me, hoping to find something that reminded you of him." His voice was cold. It took her aback. He had never been cold to her. Ever. "Am I close?"

She shook her head. "No. Far from it. Vergil, I-"

He simply could not hear what she had to say. This was painful enough as it was. "Mary." Sitting up, he sighed. "Please do not make this harder for me than it already is. Go back to Dante. Be with him…" Vergil looked her dead in the eye. "This never happened."

She could feel the familiar sting of tears threatening her eyes. "Is that the way you want it?" He had feelings for her, she just knew it. The way he touched her, kissed her, made love to her. And now, he was denying everything that had happened.

Vergil opened his mouth to tell her that's not what he wanted at all, but closed it again. He took her hand in his. He didn't want her to cry. "It's just the way it has to be." His heart was heavy. He had found his brother and lost his friend. Things could never be the way they were before.

Mary nodded. "Ok." She lingered for a long moment before standing and walking to the door.

This was all wrong. This wasn't suppose to happen. Before he knew it, he was jumping off the bed and closing the distance between them. He couldn't let her leave, not just yet. Vergil grabbed her arm, turning her around, he cradled the back of her neck pulling her into a fiercely passionate kiss. Mary brought hand around his neck, the other clung onto the back of his shirt. She stood on her tip-toes to get more of him. The tears she had been struggling to hold in, fell freely. They embraced each other until they were breathless. Mary rested her head on his chest, she could hear his heart beating wildly. Running his fingers through her hair, he slowly pulled away. Letting her hands remain on his chest a little longer, she turned and walked out the door, shutting it softly behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Sighing heavily Mary composed herself before entering Dante's room. Eva sat next to the bed brushing his hair away from his face. She looked back at Mary, noting her eyes were red and puffy. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "How is he?"

"He seems to be resting peacefully." Mary had sat in the chair next to the bed watching Dante sleep. Eva took her hand in her own and squeezed it gently. Mary looked up at Eva. Her eyes held gentleness and understanding.

_She knew. _Mary flushed as her eyes welled with tears again. "You must think I'm a horrible person."

Eva shook her head. "No, but I do not envy the choice you have to make Mary. No matter what you decide, someone will end up hurt." She said empathetically.

Mary looked down at her hands. "I think that decision had been made for me."

The blond beauty sighed. "Oh, Vergil." Eva stood and patted Mary's shoulder. She was like the daughter Eva never had. "Just follow your heart." She left Mary and Dante alone.

Eva opened the door silently and peeked in to see her eldest son sleeping. She started to close the door when she heard him speak softly. "You can come in Mother."

She walked over to him and sat gracefully on the edge of the bed. "There's no sneaking up on you is there." She smiled gently.

"No, not really. Although, some things have a way of catching you unaware." She nodded and hummed. "Was there something you needed? Is Dante alright?" Vergil asked as he sat up.

Eva shook her head, "Just checking on you." His hair was down, she brushed it out of his eyes. _So alike, yet so different. _"Thank you for bringing your brother home. I'm glad you both made it back safely. I couldn't imagine what I would do if I lost you both."

"Mother, you didn't come in here to thank me for bringing Dante home." He said dryly.

"Cant get anything past you. No, I didn't." Eva sighed. "Just listen to your heart Vergil. Don't shut her out."

"Had I listened to my heart, we wouldn't be having this conversation." he sighed and laid back down.

"Exactly." Eva patted his leg before standing. "Stop thinking so much." With that she closed the door.

Eva hated playing devil's advocate. Dante had his own secrets too. Secrets that he entrusted to her. They were not hers to tell, and sooner rather than later, they were bound to come out. Especially with the recent turn of events. She was just hopeful that the boys relationship would remain intact after this calamity was over.

_Vergil.._

He opened his eyes, blinking sleepily.

_Brother can you hear me?_

_Dante. _Vergil shot out of his bed and quickly made his way down the hall. Upon entering his brothers room, he saw his mother asleep in the chair next to the bed. Vergil gently placed a blanket over her before returning his attention towards his twin. Dante slowly opened his eyes a fraction. The elder came around to the other side of the bed. Sitting on the edge, he checked Dante's bandages. Stopping when the youngers hand brushed his own.

_So tired. _Dante's voice was a mire whisper in his mind.

_Then rest brother._ Vergil watched his eyes close again. There was a great sense of relieve knowing their connection was restored.

_Stay. _Was the faint request.

He laid down next to his twin. Dante sighed deeply and faded back into slumber.

Dante had woken up when his mother sat on the edge of the bed. He looked flush, she thought he might have been running a fever. Vergil, however, stayed dead to the world. Eva smiled down at her youngest son. "How are you feeling?" She whispered.

"Better now." He glanced over at Vergil who still wore dark circles under his eyes. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" She questioned. _Guess Vergil's spell worked better than expected._

"Bits and pieces. Most of it is a blank. How did I get back here?" He went to sit up and hissed in pain.

Eva put her hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down. "Relax Dante. Your wounds haven't healed completely. Vergil brought you back." She reached over and brushed some of the elder twins hair out of his eyes. He sighed lightly.

"He shouldn't have." Dante frowned. "He should have just left me there."

"You know he couldn't to that Dante." Eva said sighing. After a moment of silence, "Are you going to tell him?"

"Maybe not until I've had a chance to regain enough strength to defend myself." he said with a strained chuckle, then winced at the pain it caused him. "Where's Lady?"

"She ran to the store to pick you up a few things."

"I hope one of them is a pepperoni pizza, I'm starving." He smiled up at his mother, trying to change the subject. She smiled back at him.

"It's good to have you back baby." She said kissing his forehead. "I'll see what I can do about the pizza."

Dante looked over at his brother, who was sleeping on the edge of the bed facing him. _Man, he's gonna be really pissed when he finds out. He'll probably never speak to me again. Not like I don't deserve it. _

"Hey Verge." No response. Dante reached over to shake his twin awake. "Hey Ver-" Vergil fell to the floor with a loud thump. The younger didn't realized he was literally on the edge of the bed and the little shake was all he needed to send him crashing to the floor.

"Ow-" Vergil groaned.

Dante grimaced, "You ok?"

Vergil sat up rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah."

Dante gave him a lop-sided grin. "Sorry about that."

Vergil stood up about the time Mary poked her head in the door. She beamed at Dante, flashing him a radiant smile.

"Hey, there's my sugar." He said smiling back.

"I'll leave you two alone." Vergil said, crossing the room to the door where Mary still stood.

Her large bi-colored eyes gazed up at Vergil and locked with his cold icy ones. They gave away nothing. "Vergil."

He looked down his nose at her and nodded curtly. "Mary." His hand brushed hers as he passed by. She needed to steady herself for a moment before continuing into the room to see Dante.

_That was odd. _"You two fighting or something?" Dante asked as Lady snuggled up to him and placed a big kiss on his cheek.

"Or something." She smiled up at him. Lady put on a good front for Dante, but she was hurting inside. She was so incredibly elated that he was home, she wanted to jump out of her own skin. She had missed everything about him. But when Vergil passed her by and their hands touched, whether it was intentional or not, she could feel the electricity running through her. She had never felt anything like it, except when he touched her.

She scolded herself and returned her focus to the red devil next to her. Right now was not the time to be thinking of one brother, while lying in bed with the other.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of more days passed by and Dante continued to get better. He still needed help getting around due to his weakened state. Vergil was there to cart him up and down the stairs. His mother and Lady helped him with the little things. Dante, though, had made some observations in the last two days. Lady and Vergil rarely stayed in the same room together for more than a couple of minutes and never spoke to each other. If they did, they would quietly quarrel before someone got royally pissed and left the room.

Vergil had taken Dante back to his room and was redressing his wounds, when Dante asked him, "Hey Verge, what's going on between you and Lady?"

"What do you mean brother?" Vergil never batted an eye, although, his heart jumped in his chest at the thought of Dante finding them out. He continued his work on his twins injures.

Dante shrugged. "I don't know. You two just seem to be arguing a lot, that's all."

Vergil finished with the last bandage. "We just have a difference of opinion right now. Dante, I will be gone for the next couple of days, but I will return shortly."

"Where are you going?" He said concerned. He could sense that Vergil was blocking him from something.

"I just need to take care of a few things, then I will come back." Vergil said with a small smile to put Dante's mind at ease. "Do not worry brother. You need to rest so you can regain your strength."

Dante settled into his bed, he hadn't realized how tired he actually was. "Hey Verge, hurry back."

Vergil smiled back at him as he opened the door. "I will." His smile faltered as the door closed. There was a low thunderous rumble off in the distance. _Ominous._ He thought as he made his way to his room to collect a few things. Vergil stopped in the kitchen on his way out. He kissed his mother on the cheek and turned to go. "Vergil are you alright honey?" Eva said, concern laced her voice.

He took a deep breath. "No Mother, I am not. Do not fret. I will get over it." He gave her a weak smile. "I just need some time to myself." And he was gone.

Moments later, Lady came into the area where Eva was making lunch. The rain started pouring down, lightening flashed, thunder clapped loudly. "I wish he didn't go out in this weather." Eva said to herself. Although she knew it would not affect him.

"Vergil left? When?" Mary asked. She suddenly had a sinking feeling in her chest. _He didn't say good-bye._

"He left a few minutes ago." Eva studied Mary as a frown appeared on her face. "If you hurry you can catch him."

Mary bolted from the kitchen and out the front door. He hadn't gotten far. She called out his name. Vergil continued walking and she ran after him.

"Go home Mary." He said as she caught up to him.

"Where are you going?" She panted.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with my whereabouts. Go back to Dante." Vergil said in a biting tone.

"No, not until you tell me why you are leaving." She grabbed his shoulder spinning him around to face her. He took two steps towards her. All of the emotions he had been holding in came flooding out.

"I leaving to get away from you." Pain found its way into his voice. "I can not stand seeing the two of you together, knowing that it should be me with you instead." Vergil turned on his heels and strode away.

Mary was so dumbfounded by his confession she couldn't move. _Do something! _"I love you!" She blurted out.

Vergil stopped in his tracks. Turning, he quickly made his way back to her. "You cannot say such things to me Mary!" He took a couple of steps, then came back. "I have loved you all my life. You can _not_ tell me you love me when you still belong to my brother!"

_All my life? _"You've loved me that long and never said anything? Why?" Mary was perplexed. _Why would he-_

"Why did you let me start dating Dante if you loved me?"

Vergil heaved an exasperated sigh, "Its complicated."

"Try me." Mary crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you understand what it is like being torn between two people that hate each other and then one day, they miraculously start getting a long? I didn't want to lose you to Dante, but I didn't want to lose him either." The rain washed over them. As his sadness deepened, her rage came to the forefront.

Mary pushed him. "You gave me up! Just like that? You never even tried!"

Vergil grabbed her wrists as she began pounding on his chest. "Mary you've never seen me as anything other than a friend until recently." He let her hands go. "I didn't want to lose you both. Had we pursued any type of a relationship that surely would have happened."

Dante stood at his bedroom window watching the two people he cared about the most engaged in a heated argument. He could see them both gesturing wildly. Vergil would walk away, come back, walk away again with Lady hot on his heels. They were too far away to make out what they were saying.

"Dante what are you doing out of bed?" Eva said as she entered the room. "You should be resting." She came to stand beside him.

"I couldn't sleep. Vergil was broadcasting. He's really upset about something." They continued to watch the couple banter. "I haven't seen him like this since dad left."

Eva frowned. She knew both boys were affected deeply by Sparda's disappearance. Vergil took it especially hard. It broke her heart to think he was in that kind of pain again. "Whatever it is Dante, they are the only ones who can work it out." She said solemnly.

"So now what? That's it. You're just going to walk away? Again!" Mary was grateful for the rain as it covered the hot tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do." His eyes narrowing slightly.

"Vergil you cant do this to me!" She shouted, holding back a sob.

Vergil slowly pushed his hair back into place. Mary stood there shivering as he looked at the ground. "Do you still love him?" He said barely above a whisper.

She let out the sob she had been holding. "Yes." Mary covered her mouth with her hand.

Silence…

Vergil's mouth set into a thin line. He looked up at Mary. So much emotion played in his eyes, causing her to sob harder.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

He cupped her face in his hands and said softly. "Then let me go, Mary. You cant have us both and he needs you now."

The blue devil kissed her on the forehead, letting his lips linger. _I had you for a fleeting moment. That will have to suffice. _She wrapped her arms around him trying to keep him from leaving. He took her arms from around his neck slowly. He held her hands momentarily before letting them go.

"Go back inside before you catch your death. I will be back soon." The he was gone.

Eva managed to get Dante back to bed before the scene played out before her. Vergil had managed to reign in his emotions enough so his twin could fall asleep again. It was just as well that Dante didn't witness it. He was in no condition to handle this right now. Although, he was going to have to face this eventually.


	9. Chapter 9

Things returned to normal at the Devil May Cry. Lady stayed with Dante. Vergil would train with his brother until he grew tired. The jobs continued coming in, which Lady and Vergil would handle until Dante was 100%. Although, he groused about not seeing any action. The two devil hunters returned to being just friends, however, they were not as close as they once were.

The boys decided to go home and visit their mother for a few days. She greeted them as she normally did. 'You look too thin…You must be starving.' They had been in the backyard of their childhood home sparing for hours when Dante held up his hand, signaling for a break. Vergil brought him some water, which he gladly took.

Dante sat on an old bench near the tree Vergil was leaning on. He set Rebellion's tip into the ground and idly twirled it back and forth. "We broke up."

That was news. "Why? I thought things were going well." Vergil asked, not quite sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Dante shrugged. "Things just weren't the same anymore. Its been coming for a while now."

"How is Mary handling it?"

The younger twin took a deep breath. It's_ now or never. _"She's taking it well, I think. Look Verge, there's something I gotta tell you."

Vergil looked on expectantly.

Dante stood up and walked a few paces away. "Ok, this is really hard for me to say, so just bare with me, because right now I feel like a giant douche."

"Go on, say what's on your mind. It's alright." Vergil replied.

"No, that's the thing. It's not alright." Dante's heart was filled with regret. "I did a really fucked up thing to you when we were younger. You've always been there for me bro and I always took advantage of it." He heaved out a heavy sigh. "And after I tell you what I did, you'll probably never talk to me again."

Vergil came over and placed a reassuring hand on his twins shoulder. "Brother, whatever it was doesn't matter now. That was a long time ago. Why bring it up now?"

Dante couldn't hold it in any longer. This secret had been haunting him for years. "I didn't even like Lady when we first got together. I did it so you wouldn't be with her." He blurted out.

Vergil's arm dropped to his side. "What?"

"I was so jealous of the relationship you had with her. You were suppose to be _my_ brother, _my_ best friend and she took you away from me. I ran off every friend you had, but she just wouldn't leave. Everything I did just made her cling to you more." He rambled.

The elder twins brows drew together in realization. "You ran off every friend I made?"

Dante threw his arms up. "I didn't want to share you with anyone, ok? I could feel what you were feeling for her. You were _my_ twin, it was suppose to be _us_ against the world. And then Lady came along and ruined it.

My plan was to pretend I liked her, to get her to go out with me and then be a genormous ass to her so she wouldn't want to come around anymore. Except it didn't work out that way. I actually did fall in love with her. I understood what it was you saw in her, but by then, it was too late. I didn't want to give her up. But now, things have changed. We both have changed." His eyes searched Vergil's expressionless face as his twin absorbed his confession. There it was…hurt…disgust. Vergil's hand tightened around the hilt of his sword, but didn't move.

"Come on Verge, say something." Dante begged, readying himself for the fight he was sure was coming. Vergil's eyes turned cold, narrowing as he quickly removed Yamato from her sheath. They stared at each other, eyes locked, before Vergil flung Yamato into the ground at Dante's feet. That one action said it all. _You are not even worth the fight. _He backed away slowly then turned towards the house.

Dante started after him. "Vergil. Vergil wait!"

He stopped short when his brother whirled around on him. ""My whole life Dante! My whole fucking life!" He held his hand to his chest. "You cant even begin to comprehend how you have destroyed my life." Vergil continued to march away.

Dante stood there knowing he had completely shattered his twin. Vergil couldn't hide that kind of devastation from the bond they shared completely. "She told me what happened." Vergil stopped. "You know, I wasn't even upset. Kinda relieved actually. You could treat her better than I could anyway."

Vergil looked over his shoulder. "Does she know what you did?" It overwhelmed Dante how Vergil could still put her feeling first, even though he was the one torn up inside.

"No, I would never tell her that. I'm not trying to driver her away completely." He finished, disappointed in his own childish antics. "Well, not anymore."

"See to it that she doesn't." Vergil walked to the side gate and left without another word.

The young devil sat on the back porch steps with his head in his hands. Eva had seen the whole thing from the kitchen window. She sat down next to him on the stairs. "I really fucked that up Mom." He dropped his hands to look at her.

"Well you knew it wasn't going to be easy sweetie. But it's better to have it out in the open, than to keep it lock inside."

"Then why don't I feel better." He frowned.

"Because you hurt your brother deeply. It will take some time to heal this particular wound Dante. Vergil needs his space right now. This is hard for him, especially since you know how much he loves you. Both of you." She said as she rubbed his back, as only a mother would to console her son.

Dante snorted, "I'm sure he's loving me a whole hell-of-a-lot right now." He handed Yamato over to his mother. "You should hold onto this, I guess."

"Give him time Dante. I'm not saying he will forgive you right away, that was a lot to digest. Just be patient." Eva gave him a gentle smile.

"We all know how patience is not my strong point, Mom." He sighed. "This will be torturous. I definitely had this coming." _Almost wish he would have ran me through. It would have been a lot less painful than this._


	10. Chapter 10

"Where are you?"

"It doesn't matter. I was just calling to let you know I was alright." He said quietly.

"Vergil, it does matter. Now tell me where you are." Eva was more than concerned. No one had heard from Vergil in over a month. "Have you been drinking?" She could her the raucous noise of a bar in the back ground.

He chuckled softly. "Why yes mother, I have. Right now, it's the only thing that dulls the stabbing pain in my hear that my dear brother has inflicted." Sarcasm lacing his words.

"Vergil honey, come home. Don't do this to yourself." She pleaded.

"Why? So you can play mediator between me and Dante? I think not. I have nothing to say to him. He ruined my life." Vergil snapped.

"I know what he did was wrong and he feels horrible about it. He just wants to make things right with you." There was a long pause. "Vergil?"

"Do you think I could possibly give two shits how he feels right now?" Came the icy reply. "The friends I could have done without. I preferred being alone anyway. But..he took the one thing he knew I loved and adored more than anything, out of spite. He didn't even love her. He did it to be strong on me." Eva could hear the pain and betrayal through the ice in his voice.

"I understand. He was young and very foolish when he made this decision. He wasn't thinking of the consequences of his actions. I'm not saying you have to forgive him Vergil. I know he hurt you deeply. I would like it if you could find it in your heart to do so someday, for me, but I'm not going to ask you to do that now. I just want you to come home." Eva paced the floor as she tried to reason with her eldest son. A pair of heterochromatic eyes watched her with concern. When she got no response, she added "Mary's worried about you too."

"Does she know what he did?" He said venomously.

"No. she just knows you two got into a huge fight." Eva said softly.

"I don't want her to find out. It would cause her too much pain. You aren't going to tell her, are you?" Vergil said quickly.

"Heavens no Vergil. I would never do that. It is not my place to do so. That is between you and your brother." Eva changed tactics. She wanted to reach him, but felt she wasn't breaking through. "She wants to talk to you."

"She's there?"

"Yes. Do you want to speak to her?" Eva didn't give him the chance to respond. She handed the phone over to Mary, encouraging her to talk to him.

"Vergil? Are you there?" Mary sat curled up in the corner of the couch. When she didn't get an answer she asked, "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you." He muttered. It was very clear to her by the way he slurred his words that he was drunk. She didn't like it, not one bit. This wasn't her Vergil, she knew he wasn't his rational self, so she would have to play on his emotions to get him back home.

"I miss you. You know, I kinda need you right now. I mean, I just went through a break up and I really need my best friend her to help me through it. I feel kinda lost right now. I want you to come home Vergil. Please." Mary listened to Vergil speak his condolences on their break up (although, she could tell he didn't mean it) and his reasoning for why he couldn't be there. Especially, if Dante was around. She confirmed that he wasn't there. They spoke a while longer before she hung up the phone.

Eva looked at her with worry etched on her face. "He said he will be home tomorrow, but under no circumstances will he speak to Dante."

Eva nodded. "Thant will have to do, for now."

Mary had taken her break up with Dante harder than she thought she would. She missed his quirkiness and his laughter. The decision that they came to was a mutual one, but it still hurt none the less.

It was late afternoon and there was still no sign of Vergil. Mary found herself sitting in the big oak tree they use to climb as children. She didn't know what possessed her to do so, but here she sat. her left foot dangling off the branch. She felt so melancholy. Melancholy, what a funny word. Why couldn't she just feel blue? Blue, she always associated that color with Vergil, but never the feeling. What would become of their friendship now that her and Dante were separated? Would they still remain just friends or would they try to pursue something deeper? Mary sighed loudly.

She felt a tug on her foot. "Are you going to come down? I am a little too tall to climb up there after you."

Mary looked down and smiled at the blue devil below. "You should come up."

He frowned. "I would prefer not to."

"Oh come on. It'll be like old times." She egged him on.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He grumbled as he climbed up the tree. "If this branch breaks, I am taking you down with me."

She laughed as he sat hunched up on the limb next to her looking extremely put out. "Vergil its not that bad."

She laughed harder when he cut his eyes towards her raising one elegant brow. "Says the short one who hasn't grown any since the eighth grade." After a long silence Vergil sighed. "Mary, how much longer are we going to sit in this tree?"

"Until we are ready to get down." She shrugged.

"Then I am ready." He leaped down, landing gracefully. Looking back up at her he held out his hand, hoping she would take it. Mary grasped his out stretched hand and let herself fall out the tree. Vergil caught her and gently set her on the ground. They stayed staring at each other, so close together, until Mary turned and started for the house.

Eva met them at the door. She gave her son the once over. He looked tired. She couldn't read his face, she hated the walls he put around himself. Eva pulled him into a hug. And took a breath to speak.

"Yes, I am too thin and yes, I am hungry." Her eldest boy said. He gave her a small smile.

"Good. What would you like to eat?" This pleased her as he suspected it would.

"Whatever you are cooking now would be delightful." The house smelled wonderful.

Eva smiled and turned back towards the kitchen. "Mary you are staying for dinner too." She shouted from the next room. It was really a request.

Mary giggled. "Ok. Do you need any help?"

"Nope, you two go entertain yourselves, I'll be fine." Eva hollered as she set the table.

They walked out the back door to the swing Eva had by her flower garden. "So how have you been?" Vergil asked as they sat down.

"Eh, I'm alright I guess." Mary shrugged.

"Mary, if you need to talk about what happened between you and Dante, by all means, go ahead. I will listen. I personally have nothing I wish to say about him." Vergil leaned on his knees as the swing rocked back and forth. "I know you need to get it out."

Before she knew it, Mary was spilling everything she had been feeling about their separation. She didn't cry like she thought she would, which she was grateful for. She actually felt better about the whole thing. Vergil sat quietly, listening to her ramble on. He didn't have an opinion one way or the other. Mary finished by saying "Sometimes, I don't know, I just feel so alone." Vergil could relate. He had felt that way many times. Right now he felt guilty. Here his best friend was pouring her heart out and he realized that he hadn't been there for her when she needed him the most.

Vergil reached over and lightly squeezed her hand. "You're not alone." He smiled gently.

She returned the smile and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know. Thanks for letting me get that out of my system."

"Not a problem." They sat there that way until Eva poked her head out the backdoor signaling it was time for dinner.

After dinner Vergil and Mary insisted on cleaning up the kitchen. He finally took over the clean up after Mary kept getting underfoot, shooing her and Eva out of the kitchen. A few minutes later he brought them coffee and tea.

Eva watched the two as he set the coffee down in front of Mary. She smiled graciously. Vergil looked deep into her eyes as she blushed and thanked him. He gave a slight nod and went about his business.

The blond beauty sipped her tea. "He'll make a good husband someday, don't you think?" She said setting her cup down on the table.

Mary flushed even deeper. "Um, I guess so. Although, I never really thought Vergil would be one who would get married."

Eva shrugged. "Hmm, you never know." Vergil popped around the corner rolling down his sleeves. Eva pretended to feign sleep and decided to kick them out. "Alright you two, out you go. I've had a busy day and I'm exhausted." She gave Mary a hug and kissed Vergil on the cheek. "Vergil lock up when you leave." And she ascended the stairs.

"Ok, that was odd." Mary said at Eva's sudden change. "Is your mother ok?" First she was insisting they stay for dinner, then she was kicking them out.

"That's just my mother's way of getting rid of us, hoping that we would go out somewhere together." Vergil stated as they walked out the door and down the steps.

"Do you wanna go out?" Mary asked him.

"It's up to you." He signaled for her to lead the way.

They found themselves at a bar a block away from Vergil's new place. There was loud music playing. The small dance floor was crowded with people gearing up for the weekend. They were at a small table in the back enjoying each others company, both feeling better than they had in a long time. They evening was going well until Mary decided to order Jagger Bombs. Vergil looked at the beer and shot glass in front of him. "And what am I suppose to do with this?" He had been happily drinking whiskey on the rocks( Johnny Walker no less) when he was presented with this catastrophic drink.

Mary rolled her eyes. "You drop the shot in the glass and chug it. Ok, ready? One, two, three." The picked up the shot dropping it into the glass and began chugging, finishing roughly around the same time.

Vergil grimaced, looking at the now empty glass. "That was disgusting."

Mary laughed. "Do you want another one?"

"Yes." She laughed even harder and ordered another round. Mary was going to turn him into an alcoholic, and a bad one at that. After the third on, Vergil put his hand up. "Ok, I simply cannot drink one more of those foul concoctions."

Vergil hic-upped and Mary threw her head back laughing. "You're drunk!"

"No I'm not. I'm trying to keep this swill down." The waitress handed him a beer which he proceeded down quickly, just so he could get the taste out of his mouth.

"You are such a light weight." She said as she put her bottle down.

"Being with Dante has clearly corrupted you." He said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah well, at least he was fun. Come on." Mary grabbed his hand and dragged him out on the crowded dance floor.

"Mary, I do not want to dance." Vergil protested.

"Vergil you only live once. Loosen up a bit." She wrapped her arm around his neck and placed his hand on her hip.

"Fine." He let out an exasperated sigh. "As you wish."

She didn't know what he was complaining about, he was an absolute natural. _Must be the devil in him._ She snickered to herself. They danced until some drunken moron decided it was a good idea to grab a handful of Mary's ass. Vergil gripped the mans wrist with such force he almost broke it. Mary hauled of and decked the guy, laying him out. She stomped off the dance floor and back to their table, downing her beer.

"Are you ready to leave?" Vergil inquired.

"Not yet. That guy was just a jackass." She smiled at Vergil. "I'm still having a good time."

He smiled back. "You know, you cant really blame the guy. There have been many times where I have wanted to do the same thing.. You do have a very nice ass."

Mary giggled, "Uh-oh, someone has loose lips. Tell me what else you've wanted to do." She propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand. She looked at him playfully.

Vergil leaned in closer. His eyes were slightly glazed over from the amount of alcohol he consumed. They grew darker as he devoured her beauty. She blushed at the look in his eyes. "I'd much rather show you."

Her eyes widened a bit and one eyebrow shot up at his omission. Oh_ yeah, he's fucked up. _"Are _you_ ready to go?"

The blue eyed devil pulled her close until she was pressed up against him. "You tell me?" She could feel the full length of his arousal pressed up against her. "I need you Mary." He brushed his thumb against her lips.

Turning away from him , she grabbed his hand, dragging him through the throng of people towards the exit. Once outside, he pulled her to him, bringing her into a breathtakingly passionate kiss. "Take me home." She mumbled against his lips. She started to walk away.

Vergil smirked. "Mary, I live this way." Ok, so she was drunk too. She doubled back. Grabbing his collar she yanked him down to her, kissing him hard.

There was a couple of girls whooping it up as they left the bar. "Get him girl!" Vergil smiled against her lips.

"Yes, why don't you come get me, girl." He chuckled as he walked backwards away from her. He turned and headed down the street.

Mary caught up with him quickly. "So, is that how its gonna be? You're playing hard to get now?" Mary wanted Vergil desperately. There were many times when she was intimate with Dante that she was thinking of his brother.

Vergil stopped and stepped closer to her. "It's yours when you want it." He grabbed her hand and placed it on the large bulge in his pants. "And it doesn't get any harder than this."

Mary gaped at him in shock. She had never heard him talk like that before. God did it turn her on. Vergil took advantage of her parted lips and delved in. She kissed him back with a burning desire that spread quickly, resting between her thighs. She continued caressing him through his jeans. "When did you become so brazen?"

"When did I start drinking?"

"About four hours ago."

He looked down at her, "Well there you have it." She squinted up at him noticing not only the desire in his eyes, but that they had taken on a slight green hue.

"What's going on with your eyes?"

"My devil side wants to do bad things to you. We may not make it home if you don't start walking. I have no problem taking you down the next alley and fucking you senseless." His voice was so thick with lust she could feel it wash over her as every sinful word left his mouth.

"How far are we?" She breathed, her inhibitions were quickly fading as her need for him grew.

"Not far." However, it took twice as long for them to go the one block to his apartment, since they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Mary had fished Vergil's keys out of his pocket and was having a hard time fitting them in the lock. Not because she was a drunken mess, but because the damn devil behind her wouldn't stop biting and kissing her neck, it was incredibly distracting. When she was finally able to turn the knob, he pushed the door open, swatting her on the ass as the door shut behind them.

They immediately started stripping there shirts off, stopping when they realized that the other was half naked. They roughly grasped each other as they fell into a fervent lip lock, removing the others pants quickly. Mary broke the kiss and stepped back. They drank in the sight of each others nakedness. Too long, it had been too long since they saw each other this raw. She ran her hand over his chest and down his abs, they tightened as she ran her fingers over his skin. Mary sank to her knees, wrapping her hand around his length.

"Mary, what are you doing? You don't have t-" She silenced him by running her tongue over the head of his cock. He gasped loudly as she ran her tongue down to the base and back up, taking him fully into her succulent mouth. "Fuck-" was the only coherent word his brain would allow him to form as he threaded his fingers through her hair. Bobbing her head up and down, she delighted in the small gasps and moans that escaped his lips.

Mary gazed up at his handsome face lost in pleasure, his hooded eyes focused on hers, the green more prominent now. She lowered her eyes to his full parted lips, long sharp fangs lengthened, one pierced his lower lip. His tongue slowly licking away the blood, the wound healing itself. _Note to self, devil side likes blow jobs._ This only encouraged her to lavish him further. Closing his eyes he tried to reign in his lustful devil, growling lowly when it fought to get free. Canines slowly disappearing, he opened his eyes. "Mary you have to stop."

"Mm-mm." Was her response. He shuddered as pleasure ran through him almost causing him to lose control of his devil again. He tugged on her hair lightly, which didn't work. It only made her moan again. The playfulness in her eyes let him know she was enjoying this way too much.

"Damn it woman.." Vergil hooked a finger in the side of her mouth, releasing the suction she had on him. She giggled at him as he hoisted her over his shoulder. "You are so going to get it." She squealed when he smacked her ass as he carried her into his room.


	11. Chapter 11

The room was entirely way too bright. Vergil lay on his stomach trying to bury his head further into his pillow. Groaning slightly when his head began to throb. Mary rested her head on his back; one arm flopped over him, her leg wrapped around his. _What the hell did we do last night? _Flashes of their drunken escapades filled his mind. _Oh…ohhhh._ He smiled to himself remembering the heated night they shared in his bed. Groaning again as he tried to open his eyes, the light forcing them shut again. _Jeggar…never again. _Vergil shuddered at the thought.

In the other room he could hear the little jingle of Mary's cell phone going off. The song pounded into his brain as if there were a live concert right there in his room. "Mary. Mary, wake up." He moaned trying to reach around to wake her.

"You get it Vergil." She mumbled. Growling he nudged her off of him, receiving a "Jerk", for his efforts. He stumbled naked into the next room and fished her phone out of her jeans. Looking at the caller ID, her frowned. Tossing the device at her as he crawled back into bed, he grumbled, "It's for you."

Mary looked at the screen. "Ugh Dante, what do you want?" They had remained friends and she still worked with him, but right now his timing sucked.

"Hey Lady, sorry to wake you but I have a pretty big job I need your help with." Dante said over the line.

"Now?"

"Yeah."

Mary moaned. "Alright fine. I'll be there shortly and there better be some fresh coffee made too."

"Great, thanks babe. You're the best." Dante paused. "Um, is Vergil with you?"

Her eyes popped open and looked at the gorgeous, yet cranky, devil beside her. "No, why?"

"Oh. Well, um, if you could call him and convince him to come too I would appreciate it. We could use his help." He said sheepishly.

"I don't know Dante. I don't think he'll go for it, but I'll ask." Vergil opened one eye at her.

"Ok, that's all I can hope for. See ya soon." Dante hung up.

"And what does he want?" Vergil asked as he rolled over towards her.

Mary turned to him and ran her fingers through his disheveled hair. "He has a job he needs help with. He wants you to come too."

Vergil's brows drew together. "I'm sure he does."

"Look, I know you don't want to see him, but he said it was a big job and needs both of us." She entwined their fingers together, bringing his hand close to her chest. "Do it for me. The sooner we get done, the sooner we can spend more time together." Mary blushed, as she realized how it sounded. "I mean, that is if you want to spend more time with me." She looked up at him through thick lashes hopefully.

He sighed and relaxed. "For you and only you."

The job did turn out to be a rather big one, larger than they expected. Vergil helped like he said he would. The twins worked as one, but did not speak to each other, unless it was to shout out a warning when a demon got too close. Dante was all right with that, he was just glad to see Vergil again. Dante thanked him for his help, receiving a curt nod in response.

Vergil did not accompany Lady and Dante back to the shop. When the job was done, he was done as well.

The younger Sparda plopped down on the couch next to Lady as she cleaned and reloaded all her weapons. He sighed heavily. "Well, that went better than I thought it would."

Lady looked up from her gun. "What did you expect? At least he didn't try to kill you." Dante snorted. "What did you two fight about anyway?"

_You and what I gigantic ass I am. _"Lady, its too complicated, but all I can tell you is I did something really selfish and stupid a long time ago and it hurt Vergil pretty bad." She looked at him and he frowned deeply. "Hopefully, he'll forgive me someday."

"I'm sure he will, given time." She offered. "Vergil's not one to hold grudges."

"I don't know, maybe. If I was in his shoes, I'd probably be just as upset too." He reflected on the last time he spoke to his brother. Shaking his head he gave her a small smile. "Anyway, do you wanna get some pizza?"

Lady loaded all her gear up. "Nah, I gotta get going. There is a bath and a bottle of wine calling my name."

"Ok, maybe next time?" He said hopefully.

"Yeah, next time. Maybe, I'll even buy." Mary said as she hoisted the rocket launcher over her shoulder.

"That'll be the day." He laughed softly. "Hey Lady, you're not still made at me are you?" Someone was feeling pitiful.

"Dante I was never mad at you. Things just weren't meant to be between us. We had a good run though, didn't we?" She pulled open the front door.

"Yeah, we did. Hey, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

She gave him a sincere smile. "Water under the bridge. I'll see you tomorrow." Lady gave a small wave and shut the door behind her.

Vergil was standing outside on his small balcony when there was a knock at his door.

He couldn't sleep. Today's events continued to play through his restless mind. It was good working with Dante again. To be honest with himself, he missed his brother. However, the ache in his chest would not let bygones be bygones. It was still too new, the wound still too fresh. He could have lived the rest of his life not knowing what Dante had done and been perfectly content. He supposed that it was quite the burden, having held in that devastating secret all these years. The more he thought about it the angrier he became. Why should he feel any sort of pity for a brother who had deceived him all this time? _Because you made a promise to Father, that's why. _That promise was made the last time he saw Sparda. _Damn him._ Vergil sighed, shaking the last conversation he and his father had from his mind . He needed to relax and this wasn't helping. But the knock at the door at 1AM proved to be a good distraction.

Vergil opened the door to find Mary standing in his doorway wearing an over sized t-shirt and jeans. She looked exhausted. "Mary? What's the matter?" He said as he stepped aside to let her in.

"Nothing. I couldn't sleep. I just came to check on you. You left in such a hurry today." Mary plopped down on the couch. Really, she just wanted an excuse to come see him. She figured Vergil would be up anyway.

He sat down next to her. "Nothing to worry about. I'm fine. It was a long day. I was still suffering from a rather horrendous hangover, thank you very much." He smirked.

Mary giggled. "Sorry about that."

"No you're not." Vergil drawled.

"No, I'm not." She smiled. "So what do you want to do?"

Vergil sighed. "Truthfully, I think I would like to go to bed. Care to join me?"

She stared at him for a moment. His eyes were tired, from more than fatigue. Mary tilted her head to the side and raise a delicate brow. "Are we just going to sleep?"

He chuckled softly. "Yes, we are just going to sleep. However, if you are still here in the morning, I cannot be held accountable for my actions."

They retired to his room. Once under the covers, Mary snuggled close to Vergil. Resting her head on his chest, he put his arm around her. She listened to his heart beating as he breathed deeply. "This feels so right." She said quietly.

He hummed his agreement. "It does."

"You really are good at hiding your emotions, you know."

"It's a gift and a curse." He said solemnly, stroking her hair.

"I never once had any idea growing up how you felt." She looked up at his face. He frowned slightly. "I wish you would have said something."

"So do I." He sighed softly. "But the past is the past. No need to long for yesterday." The anger he had felt for Dante's actions slowly faded away as he realized the past was indeed just that, the past. It couldn't be changed.

"Do you still feel the same?" Mary scanned his devilishly handsome face as he opened his eyes to look at her.

"My feelings for you will never change. The entire time you were with Dante, I silently loved you from afar. What makes you think that now that you two are apart, that my love has changed for you?" Vergil said as he caressed her arm. "I have been distant lately because of my own issues, not because I do not love you."

Mary leaned up and kissed him tenderly. "Good, because I still love you too."

Vergil captured her lips once more. "I have waited so very long to hear you say that." He smiled.

"Dante get up." The commanding voice ordered.

The red devil squeezed his eyes shut. His bed way too comfortable to want to abandon it just yet. "Five more minutes Verge." _Vergil?_ Dante shot up out of his bed to see his brother towering over him. He donned the mask of indifference he always wore. "What are you doing here?"

Vergil turned towards the door. "Come downstairs, your breakfast is getting cold."

"Wait? You made me breakfast?" Now he knew he was still dreaming.

"No. it was delivered." Vergil headed down the stairs. Dante followed after him, pulling a shirt on.

"So you didn't answer my question." The younger twin pressed on as they entered the kitchen.

Vergil presented him with a fresh box of pizza. "I brought you 'breakfast' to prove that I am willing to let bygones be bygones."

Dante took the pie from his brother's hands. His stomach growled viciously. "So, that's it? What's the catch?"

Vergil stared at his twin blankly. "There is no catch. Listen, you are my brother Dante, whether I like it or not. I'm not going to spend the rest of my existence begrudging you for something that happened when we were teenagers. I'm not thrilled with what you did, but I am willing to forgive and forget. And if you have any more confessions you feel you have to make, don't."

"Did Lady put you up to this?" This was just too easy and he wasn't buying it.

"No she did not."

"What did you do to the pizza?" Dante's eyes narrowed at his twin. "Is it laced with arsenic?"

The elder twin rolled his eyes. "No, you bleeding imbecile. There is no arsenic on the pizza." Dante opened the box and picked up a slice. "Maybe some cyanide, but no arsenic." He smirked.

Dante dropped the slice back in the box, Vergil chuckled. "I'm joking. I did not poison the pizza. Here." He picked up a slice and took a bite. Swallowing it, he said. "See? It is safe. Now stop being a suspicious ass and eat."

"I like you better when you don't have a sense of humor." Dante said between mouthfuls. "So are you and Lady together now?" It was an decent question. He wanted them to both be happy.

"You can say that." Vergil confirmed, sitting across from his brother.

"Good, um, are you guys gonna move back in?" Dante peered at Vergil through his bangs. "It's kinda quiet here without you two."

"I don't know. I would have to ask her." The elder shrugged. "That wouldn't be awkward for you? Seeing us together."

Dante shrugged back. "Eh, it would take some getting use to, but it is what it is." He finished the last slice of pizza and frowned at the empty box. "You know, a good brother would have brought two pizzas for his starved little brother." He said giving Vergil a lopsided grin.

"Then be grateful you have a good brother." Vergil smiled. "It's on your desk." Dante darted into the other room. Vergil shook his head. He was glad to put this whole mess behind them, but if Dante ever did anything that asinine again, he would beat him senseless.

AN: Yay, the boys are back together.. Thought I would end this chapter on a happy note, being that it's the holidays and all.. This will be it until after the new year. I hope you all have a wonderful holiday!

Thanks again for reading. Reviews would be the best Christmas present ever..hint, hint. ^_^ Take care ~sbed.


	12. Chapter 12

He had done so well trying to forget this day. Every year it seemed to creep up on him. You'd think with the passage of time it would get easier. It did not.

Mary had noticed that he was quieter than usual. The mask of indifference firmly in place, however, his eyes were lost in distant memories. He told her it was nothing and kissed her cheek. Vergil left shortly there after. Said he needed to think.

They had moved most of their belongings back to the shop, she stood among a few remaining boxes in Vergil's apartment. Not knowing what to make of his odd behavior, she picked up her phone and called Dante.

'What's today?" Dante asked.

"The 23rd."

"Damn, already?" The devil hunter sighed.

"What's so special about today?" Lady was a little annoyed that she was in the dark.

"Lady when we were growing up, did you ever notice how Vergil would vanish around this time of year?"

"Not really. I just thought he was off being a book worm or something." She suddenly felt disappointed in herself that she missed the importance of this date.

"Today is the day our father disappeared." He sighed. "Vergil idolized the old man and then one day, today, he just up and left. Vergil shut down emotionally and became much more rigid after that."

"Why didn't you guys ever say anything?" Lady felt even worse now. How could she not know this?

"It wasn't something we liked to talk about, ya know?" She did. Her father was never around. Kalina Ann said she left him when Mary was a baby for their own safety. She never questioned it.

"What can I do?"

"Nothing really. I would just give him his space. He'll be alright." Dante said with a shrug.

"How about you? Are you alright?" She said concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good. I was more of a mama's boy anyway." She could hear him smiling through the phone.

Lady sighed heavily and said her good-bye. Sitting on the couch she looked out the window wishing there was something she could do to ease Vergil's pain.

Blue eyes scanned the study. The rows of books were all put back exactly where he had gotten them from. In the precise order his father left them. He ran his hand over the leather bound bindings as he entered the room. It was like a shrine to Sparda. Everything in its place. The weapons left hanging on the walls, the large painting about the fireplace, the album on the table next to his father's favorite chair, the box of trinkets the boys had made him when they were little. It was if time stood still every time he entered this room. He picked up the family album and sat gingerly on the edge of his father's chair. It always reminded him of a thrown. Opening the pages he found photos of their parents, presumably before he and Dante were born. The both of them as infants nestled in their father's arms. Sparda smiled gently down at them as the slept. One when they were toddlers crawling all over him. Flipping a few more pages he came to one that made him chuckle softly. It was around their fifth birthday, the last one Sparda would be present for. Two little boys laughed hysterically as Sparda tried to pry the one in red off his leg and held the one in blue up by his ankle. Vergil thought back to how he and Dante plotted all day on how they were going to attack their father and of course the tables had turned in a matter of minutes.

The next photo replaced his small smile with a dejected frown. It was one of him and his father in the very chair he sat in now. Vergil was curled up asleep in Sparda's lap. The Dark Knight had also fallen asleep, the story he was reading to his son, still in hand.

It was a rare occasion when Sparda was caught off guard. His mother had managed to do just that when she snapped the picture. Running his finger tips over the photograph, his eldest son reflected back on the one and only time he came upon his father unexpectedly. It would be the last time he would see him again.

"_Father." The small boy said from the stairs behind him. Sparda turned to see his eldest son peering up at him with his large blue eyes. He should have known he wouldn't be able to make it out without waking Vergil. But he had to lay eyes on his sons, just once more, to kiss their foreheads for the last time._

"_Where are you going?"_

_The Dark Knight sat on the steps next to him. "Vergil, it is time for me to leave."_

"_I want to go with you." Vergil's eyes practically begging him not to leave him behind._

_Sparda sighed softly at the child's request. "My son, you can not come with me." He watched as Vergil's expression turned to one of sadness. Sparda placed a hand on his shoulder. "Vergil, I have something very important to ask of you. I need you to stay here and protect Dante and your mother. I know it is a lot to ask of a little boy, but they need you now." He ran his fingers through his sons snow white hair. "Do you think you can do this for me?" _

_His eldest son squared his shoulders and lifted his chin. "I can take care of Dante and Mother." _

"_It's especially important for you to look after your brother. Promise me Vergil, that no matter what, you two will always stay together and you'll take care of each other."_

"_I promise."_

_Sparda smiled. "That's my boy. I know you will do a good job. Let's get you back to bed." Sparda picked up the small boy and carried him back up the stairs. His son holding on for dear life, knowing he'll never see his father again. If Sparda was capable of tears, he would have wept._

_He tucked Vergil back into bed, brushing his hair away from his face. "Now, no following me back down stairs. Promise?" The little boy solemnly nodded._

_Sparda turned to leave, when Vergil called out to him. "I love you Father." He turned back to see sadness, and yet the determination to do as his father asked, in his sons eyes. He smiled softly. "I am proud of you my son and I love you so very much." Closing the door behind him, the Dark Knight vanished into the night. _

Looking off into the distance, Vergil blinked a couple of times before coming back to himself. He silently closed the album. Placing it back on the table, he slipped out of the study and out of the house. His mother none the wiser that he had been there.

Hours passed by and he found himself at the local park. Vergil sat under a tree on a small bench next to the pond. He watched as children fed the ducks and played with toy boats out on the water. Completely lost in thought it barely registered that someone had sat down next to him.

"Remember, when Dad fell in the pond over there?" Dante pointed to the tree off to his left.

"As I remember it, you pushed him into the pond when he tried to retrieve your football." Vergil said with a slight smile.

Dante laughed. "Yeah, I thought I was dead meat."

"Yes and then you quickly blamed me." The elder twin cut his eyes at his brother.

"The best part was when he almost made it out and lost his footing falling back in. He was so furious and all we did was stand there and laugh." The younger had a twinkle in his eye and a smirk gracing his lips.

Vergil chuckled, "And he probably would have killed us both had Mother not been there laughing right along with us."

"Yeah, Mom got us out of so much trouble with him." Dante picked up a rock and skipped it across the water.

"Yes, but remember Mother was a force to be reckoned with as well. Hell hath no fury-"

"Like a pissed off Mom." He bent down and picked up another rock. "Remember when he taught us to skip stones?"

Vergil grinned as he picked up his own stone. "I do. I hit him right between the eyes. Popped his monocle out. He managed to catch it before it hit the ground."

Dante gave a belly laugh. "I don't think I had ever seen you run so fast. Remember we had to call Mom to convince you to come out of that little cave, promising that Dad wouldn't kill you?"

He laughed and skipped the rock on the water. "Those were good times." Vergil looked at Dante. "Thank you."

Dante smiled back and put his hand on his brothers shoulder. "That's what I'm here for, bro. We gotta stick together. Plus, I cant have you in this funk. Your bringing me down."

Vergil stood. "Well lets go feed you. I'm sure this walk down memory lane has you absolutely famished."

"Ah, you know me so well." They started down the trail towards the parks entrance. "Hey remember that hot dog stand on the corner?"

Vergil chuckled and gave Dante a playful shove.

AN: Although there wasn't a lot of Mary/lady in this chapter, I thought I needed a little brotherly bonding in here, especially in light of what occurred between them in earlier chapters. This chapter is a set up to the next and final chapter. There will be a sequel to this story, though it will be a little darker…please let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

"Vergil!"

"Vergil, get up you selfish prick! Don't you do this to me!" Dante yelled shaking the unconscious figure. Vergil lay broken and bleeding in a heap among the jagged rocks.

When the hell the ground opened up, was beyond him. They were on a mission that went from bad to worse. The twins were out numbered, which was usually the case, but these demons had a lot of back up and a nasty bite. They were like leaches, long ghastly tentacle like arms with rows of jagged teeth at the end, draining the energy right out of you .

"Where the hell do all these fuckers keep coming from?" Dante groused.

Vergil glared towards his twin. "Dante you asked that once before and it didn't end well. Please refrain from doing so again."

"Oh, so getting sucked up by that noisy light bulb was my fault?" They continued their banter while slaying the slithering creatures.

"No one is blaming you for getting swept off by a giant flash light." Vergil taunted. "I am merely saying it probably isn't wise to use the same phrase that got you carried away, that is all."

"Fuck off Verge. You know that wasn't right."

Be that as it may, it accomplished the goal Vergil had in mind. His twin shut his yap and began fighting harder.

They were exhausted. Their boundaries being pushed to the max. Neither was sure how much longer they could hold out. Dante abandoned Rebellion in favor of his trusted guns. The demon slayers separated trying to kill as many of the grotesque monsters as possible. The younger twin teetered dangerously close to the edge of the abyss the hell spawn crawled out of. Suddenly the ground he was standing on gave way. Vergil caught sight of him falling. Racing to the edge, he grasped his arm before he fell into the darkness below.

"Give me your other hand." Vergil ground out. They were covered in sweat, blood and demon entrails, causing his grip to falter. Dante holstered Ebony and grabbed his twins gloved hand. The elder began to pull when a severe sharp pain ripped through his leg. He didn't need to look to see that a demon had latched onto him, sharp teeth sinking into the flesh on his thigh. It hastily began draining his demonic energy. "Dante give me the gun!" Making sure he had a firm grip on his twin, Dante handed it over. Vergil reached back shooting the beast repeatedly until it relinquished its hold.

"Vergil!" Dante yelled in a panic. He could see a mass of demons working their way up towards him. Dropping the weapon Vergil returned his attention back to his dangling twin.

"I've got you! Don't let go!" Vergil's voice was strained. Truth was he wasn't going to last much longer. Dante's weight and the instability of the ground, plus his weakened state was causing him to slip closer to the edge. Vergil could see the fear in his brother's eyes. _Not again._ He wasn't losing his twin a second time. "Dante, focus on me." Their eyes bore into each other as they tightened their grip. Vergil had never attempted this with anyone else. He prayed, to any God that was listening, that it would work. Closing his eyes he summoned every ounce of power he had left.

Dante watched as his brother's eyes slide shut in concentration. He could barely make out the sound of his fathers voice: _It's especially important for you to look after you brother. Vergil promise me, no matter what, you two will always stay together and take care of each other. _

Vergil's brows furrowed together. He could hear the demons closing in. Blocking out their deafening howls, he brought up a mental image of where they wanted to be. Just as the slithery demon reached for Dante's ankle the twins faded out.

…

Dante slammed into the side of a building as he reappeared far from the chasm he was hanging over. Groaning he stood, leaning against the derelict structure. Gritting his teeth he snapped his shoulder back into place. That was one wild ride he didn't want to take again any time soon.

He looked around searching for his brother. Shouldn't they have landed in the same spot? Dante wandered around shouting for the elder. Rounding the corner, he saw a flash of blue. "Vergil!" He lay among the ruins of the building. Dante reached out, slowly turning him over. Blood trickled from his twins mouth. "Verge." He whispered. Vergil was paler than normal, deathly so. He reached down to feel for a pulse. It was there, but very faint.

"Vergil! Vergil, get up you selfish prick! Don't you do this to me!" Tears stung the back of his eyes. He pulled his unconscious twin closer. "Damn you. Don't you leave me." Dante choked.

He felt a vibration come from Vergil's pocket. "Shit." Dante saw Lady's ID pop up on the screen. Ignoring her call, he pocketed the phone and gently cradled the broken devil. Vergil's head lolled to one side. "Hold on Verge."

AN: ok, so I lied. Thought I should break this chapter up. I know it's short. I'm having horrible writers block and cant connect point A to point B, instead it wants to skip straight to C…ugh.. I may keep this chapter or scrap it completely. Yall let me know whatcha think ok? I'm not really feeling it…


	14. Chapter 14

Kalina Ann was humming quietly to herself mixing herbs in her kitchen. The priestess was making remedies for the patients under her care in the hospital. Because of her gift she chose nursing as a profession. She enjoyed her work immensely, giving those who otherwise would perish under their illness a second chance at life.

There was a loud banging at her back door that brought her out of her peaceful reverie. Rushing to the back she could see the top of Dante's head. "Dante what in the world-" As she comes closer she noted his precious cargo. Opening the door she ushered him in quickly. "Bring him in here." Kalina Ann took him to the bedroom in the back. "What happened?" The red devil quickly explained the situation as she looked over Vergil's injuries. "He's exhausted his powers, which explains why he is not healing. "She said to no one in particular. The priestess instructed Dante on things she would need and where to find them. She set to work on closing wounds. He returned a few minutes later with the items she requested. "Dante I need you to light the candles in this room starting with the one in the right corner and continue counter clock wise." The younger twin did as he was told. "Does Mary know." Kalina Ann place a blue crystal in the middle of Vergil's forehead. It emitted a low soft glow.

"No." Came the quiet reply.

She reached out to touch his hand. "Call her. She needs to be here."

Fifteen minutes later Lady's motorcycle roared up the driveway. Dante met her at the door. She screamed at him to move. He said he couldn't until he explained what had happened and what her mother was doing. Lady told him he had two minutes before she put a bullet in his head. Kalina Ann had given instructions that Mary needed to be calm otherwise it would disturb the healing process.

Once Dante was sure she was as calm as she was going to be, he stepped aside to let her in. Mary was trying to move slowly and think positive. She had been there as a child when her mother used her healing magic on her patients. She knew the routine. She needed to project calm and positive energy. Coming to the door she braced herself. She had been through this with Dante. She could go through this with Vergil. Steeling herself she opened it slowly as to not disturb the candles she knew were lit for the ritual her mother performed. Mary looked at Vergil and frowned. His skin was ghostly pale and his eyes were hollow. He looked so…human.

Her mother chanted softly as she sprinkled her remedy over Vergil's still form. Kalina Ann glanced at her and beckoned her to his bedside. Large tears silently rolled down her cheeks. She sat next to the bed, Kalina Ann took Mary's hand and placed it over his heart. Instantly, it began beating stronger. Mary gave her mother a hopeful smile.

"He'll be fine. His devil is weak, so healing will be slow. Stay with him, I will return shortly." She smiled.

Closing the door the priestess went in search of the youngest son of Sparda. She found him in the kitchen, sitting backwards in one of her chairs, beer in hand.

"Hope you don't mind." He said tipping the bottle towards her.

She shook her head, "Not at all." Coming to stand next to him she looked him over. A large stubborn gash on the back of his head refused to heal.

Grabbing a cloth, she soaked it in a bowl of herbs and dabbed it at the wound. He jerked his head away trying to avoid her help. "Dante be still." Kalina Ann said in a soft but stern voice.

"I'm fine. Shouldn't you be tending to Vergil?" He snapped.

"He is resting. I have done all I can for him now." She pressed the rag to his head again. This time he didn't try to resist. "Please remove your coat."

The stubborn devil did as he was told, wincing as he took off his jacket. With the help of the herbs, the gash on his head slowly stitched itself back together. "Tilt your head back." The priestess placed a red crystal on Dante's forehead and tended to the shoulder he had dislocated earlier. Dante could feel the warmth of her healing energy course through him.

"Sorry I snapped at you." Dante said wretchedly.

"It's alright. Emotions run high in times like these. You aren't the first to snap, I'm sure you wont be the last." Kalina Ann said softly. She removed the crystal from his forehead and smiled gently.

"Thanks." She brought him another beer and set it in front of him. "Mom's gonna freak."

"You would be surprised how strong your mother is."

"Guess she would have to be raising the Dark Knight's spawn." He snickered. "Guess I should go get her."

She studied his face for a moment and could tell he was holding back the emotional turmoil he was feeling right now. "Are you alright? I'm sure if you're anything like Vergil was when you went missing, you're a little shaken up." She said sitting across from him. "I never spoke to him during that time, but your mother said he was a mess, in his own way."

Dante sighed heavily. "I heard my father's voice when he was tying to save me. He said Vergil had to watch over me. It explains why he was always so over protective growing up." He took a swig of his beer. "I mean, who does that to a five year old?"

"I'm sure Sparda meant well Dante. That is quite the burden for a child to carry. I think it's possible that Vergil took it a step further. Maybe he was afraid of disappointing him if he ever came back." Kalina Ann reasoned.

"Maybe. Who knows what goes on in my brothers head sometimes." He sighed peeling the label off his beer bottle. "I just feel responsible for him being in this spot now."

"You think he wouldn't try to save you even if Sparda hadn't spoken those words? Dante you know him better than that. Besides, you would do the same thing if you were in his shoes." She placed her hand over his. "Why don't you get some rest and I'll go talk to Eva."

The red devil walked to the room where his brother was resting. Cracking the door, he peered in to see Vergil resting peacefully with Lady curled up by his side. Her hand still over his heart. She lifted her head when he entered. "Hey."

"Hey." Dante sat on the edge of the bed, looking worse for wear.

"Why don't you lay down. You look like crap." Lady gave him a tiny smile.

Dante smirked. "Thanks babe. You always knew how to make me feel better." He laid down on the other side of Vergil. His twin still looked deathly pale. The younger furrowed his brows together and sighed. The crystal on Vergil's forehead dimmed slightly.

"Dante, only positive thoughts. Negativity hinders the healing process." Lady said softly.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot." He decided maybe the best thing would be for him to take a nap.

Vergil was overly heated when he began to wake. There was a light snoring off to his right. Trying to shift slightly to get more comfortable he found that it was nearly impossible. He couldn't conceivably be that exhausted. Opening his eyes he saw why he wasn't able to move. Two arms were wrapped snuggly around him keeping him firmly in place. Lady to his left, Dante to his right.

"How are you feeling?" Came his mother's angelic voice. He could see her sitting in a rocking chair to his right. The glow from the candles illuminating her beautiful face.

"Tired. A bit warm." He rasped.

Eva got up to remove a layer of blanket from the bed. Unfortunately, the bodies on top of them prevented her from doing so.

"It's alright Mother. Let them sleep." Vergil struggled to keep his eyes open...he felt so drained.

She sat back down and continued her vigil. Eva heard her son speak in a hushed tone. "I dreamt about Father."

"You did?" She smiled sweetly. "I dream about him all the time."

Heavy eyes glanced over to his mother. The words he spoke before slipping back into unconsciousness rocked her to the core. "I know where he is."

Vergil's words echoed in her ears. Eva's breath hitched in her throat, her heart pounded in her chest. She gently touched the gold ring on her finger. _Sparda._

AN: that's the end of this one folks. I know its kinda anticlimactic but, there's a second part to this story. First chapter is already underway.. As always, thank your reading, reviewing, faving, watching! Please let me know what you thought: good, bad, indifferent.. Take care ^_^ ~sbed


End file.
